Turmoil
by Mystery Girl2701
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction of Maximum Ride so please don't rip into me if I do something wrong...Max is going through some serious mental problems and is really upset...all I can say is shes Hormonal, read if you want to know why...eventually Fax
1. Prologue

**I do not Own Maximum Ride, This is in Max POV unless said otherwise, enjoy... (The story is my own)**

Its late at Night, the air is crisp and still. I distantly hear the breathing of my flock in a cave, smiling to myself I stare around the clear night, the full moon just etching my features against the dark night, my large wings, my slender figure, my golden hair falling in front of my eyes as I hover there in the night sky. I'm now 16, me and the Flock are on Holiday away from Mum and Ella, we were not always used to being in the same place that I even missed the freedom of doing what I wanted. It's a really strange feeling, and I didn't tell the others this but it might also be because I'm scared some other scientists might come up with the same Idea as what Itex did. If we don't stay trained then what will we do, I wont be able to save the world again.

I don't even think Fang suspects this of me… I guess I'm being Silly but I prefer to be prepared. I start to head back towards the cave, a tall, and dark figure stands in front of the fire waiting for me to return. "Fang I thought you were asleep, this is my watch you know… don't you trust me?" I growl in a low whisper when I touch down in the cave, folding in my wings. Fang just shrugs at me and turns away. I hate when he does that, hes always so good at hiding his emotions but reads me like a book. I growl slightly and turn away sitting down on the edge of the cave, my legs folded and my wings relaxed, I'm not tired at all. Signal 'The Yawn'. How irritating, this is only made worse when Fang walks over with that laptop and puts it down next to me before saying quietly. "Get to bed, I'll watch now" He picks me up when I don't move, I move slightly towards his warmth and a smile graces his smooth lips, a smile that makes my heart melt. He holds me their for a moment before I push him away. "Whats wrong with you?" He asks slightly angrily. "Nothings wrong with me…" I reply a bit too sharply. I move towards the others and lay down conserving body heat. I try to relax but its kind of hard, I just want to stare at the glowing orb in the sky and forget my worries.

But I really wish I didn't wake up the next day.

**AC: Sorry Its So short but I didn't want to go into the first chapter **


	2. Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Angels sparkling blue eyes staring at me. "Angel sweetie what's wrong?" I asked at the look of concentration on her face. "Fang, what did you do to Max… she was dreaming about weird stuff" The innocent 8 year old turned to ask the dark stoic teen. "I did nothing" He said simply, my face burned up as I thought about the stuff that could have been in my dream then immediately regretted it, I put my head in my hands and just took deep breaths. I started to sing inside my head. I felt a hand place itself on the back of my neck and I froze, my breath catching in my throat, this hand removed my hair from my neck and the thumb moved in skilful circles. I knew who it was only one person did this to me. I stood up fast and glared at Fang. "Get your hands off me" I growled and stalked away towards the cave entrance. "I want to get to the Colorado/Oklahoma border before we have to back track… back home.." I said not looking at any of them, especially Fang. "Iggy could you please carry Total, we'll head out in 5. Put out the fire and get ready to leave" I paused; I swear I was talking to much. "And give everyone a breakfast bar, that should do them for now" Not once did I turn around, I knew they would be muttering or something behind my back, I was truly going into Invincible Max mode.

Fang came up besides me, he placed a hand between my wings and I flinched away, he pulled his hand away looking slightly hurt before it was gone. "Fine if you're going to act that way." He said walking away helping Iggy sort out Total.

I sighed to my self, I quickly grabbed the laptop and balanced it as I logged in and browsed Itex, and other Idea or things that could spring back into action. I guess I was waiting for Neon signs that said. 'Itex makes a come back, watch out Max we're after you and your flock'. I pinched the bridge of my nose and checked Fangs Blog, he hardly ever posted any more because there was nothing overly exciting going on, but he posted last night I skimmed through it.

**Fangs Blog**

_Yo Dudes, and this is to all those dudes out their… have ever you had real big trouble with your older sister, or best friend that's female… or heck even your girlfriends where they get really pissed at you for no reason and you just want to ask what the f is up… This Girl really close to me seems to be annoyed… all I did was hold her when she was tired and she seems to hate me. She has been rather distant for the past few months, I don't get what's going on, maybe she just hates me…_

_Help me out.._

_Fly on_

_Fang_

I read through a couple of the comments.

**Craig101 01:36**

**Don't worry dude, I bet its just PMS, get her some flowers and tell her your sorry, always works with my Girlfriend.**

**Fly free**

Max sighed and shut the laptop lid. Guys are such jerks, I mentally cursed then remembered Angel and sang the alphabet backwards in my head as I packed the laptop away and stood ready with 

everyone. "U and A everybody" I said, a little more bitterness in my voice than I would have liked. I, Maximum Ride, am irritated that every little problem a girl has, has something to do with PMS according to Men. I fly in front as I am the fastest, Fang flew next to me and bore his gorgeous eyes into the side of my head, wait no I mean he stared at me. I turned towards him and I must have had a look on my face because his look changed as if to say 'What's up with you?' I growled slightly and told him where to shove it before flying further on ahead. I could almost imagine his hurt face as I said that.

I raced ahead I was about 300 feet in front, their was a terrible burning sensation that went up my spine and then I felt it, like 5 red hot barbs going through my head. I clutched my head and my wings failed me and I was plummeting towards the ground, about 150 feet in the air as we were going over a forest. I was shaking and screaming as I fell to the floor. The floor looked so comforting, it would be the end of this torturing pain, I cried out as I fell, only 20 more feet to go until I hit the trees, my wings weren't pulled in close they were being whipped by the torturing wind as I went down, they were sore but all I could focus on was the pain in my head and the spasms I suffered from. I felt a tug at my ankle but it was gone before I hit the trees, I tumbled and crashed through the branches until I hit the floor and I slowly slipped out of consciousness as I let out a deafening scream. _"Release"_ I thought wanting it over as the darkness over come me. Crumpled on the floor.

I slowly became aware of my body and my surroundings while my eyes were still closed, I felt like I had been run over by a bus. I mentally groaned when I opened my eyes and saw Fang, I did not want to talk to him. I must of groaned out loud because his eyes turned to look at my face from examining my body. I didn't meet his eyes I looked at the side of me and saw something that made me jump; Fly boy parts.

"What the hell happened?" I said seething

Fang looked at me and started to Explain.

**Fang POV**

I looked at Max, she was avoiding looking in my eyes. I started to explain to her what happened.

**Flash Back**

Max was starting to fall and I rushed forwards to grab her, I almost made it, I was straining my muscles to get there in time. I grabbed her ankle as she fell, I caught it but I couldn't hold on so she continued to fall going straight through the trees, I cringed when I heard Angel scream. I whipped round to see 2 fly boys had grabbed hold of her, one holding her blonde hair and pulling her head back. These 2 were flanked by about 20 others. "Stupid teenagers, I bet they found their parts" I noticed that a lot of them didn't have the skin on their faces that we had grown a custimed to.

I raced forwards, I wanted to destroy all of the and I was going to give it a good try. In my sweep of anger I must have killed at least 12. Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge were holding their own as I raced towards Angel and destroyed the Flyboys with ease hitting the heel of my foot into the bases of their backs. One managed to clip my cheek bone before it went down. I held Angel close to me as I whirled around and helped the others destroy the rest, all the while holding Angel like a protective father.

Once all the Fly boys dropped and I didn't look at Injuries I just raced towards Max fell after handing Gazzy, Angel as Iggy was holding Nudge as both girls seemed really scared.

I dive bombed towards where she was and landed next to her crumpled body. I fell to my knees next to her and looked over her body, the scared and pained expression on her face, I took her hand lightly before putting it down and checking all the scratches. The other landed not to far away, I would have asked Iggy to examine her but he was busy calming Nudge.

I heard a groan and Max woke up, I turned to her.

**End of Flash Back**

Max took control and stood up. "Well guys we have to get up and get going. U and A we're going back home, If Itex is back then we need to make sure Mom and Ella are okay" She said before jumping into the air, I saw the pain she was hiding in her eyes but she wouldn't look at me.

**Max POV**

We were flying fine, I was so tired, I felt like I had been run over by a bus but I refused to stop, Fang was the one who called us to a holt after 3 hours and we found a cave and decided to rest in their. I was the first one in, I sat down at the far end and crossed my legs and arms with my head bowed and my eyes closed, I was going to conserve energy. I listened to everyone in the quiet.

Nudge and Iggy were talking, it seemed Iggy was comforting her since she seemed to have got really scared.

"Nudge are you okay?" He asked.

"Not really, I don't want to go on the run again" There was mumbled agreements.

I stood up fast and looked at them, my appearance must have been slightly frightning because Gazzy, Nudge and Angel all flinched slightly. Fang never flinched and Iggy couldn't see the scowl on my face. "You won't have to go on the run again, It's MY job to make sure you are safe, and I will do my Job, I have given you a safe home, and we've had 2 years of relaxation…. You are not going on the run again…. If I have to get rid of Itex again, I will do myself." With that I walked to the entrance of the cave. Fang came up towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off and expanded my powerful wings and flew off into the air. I must have pushed him slightly cause I had felt preasure on my wing.

I flew out over the trees and found one I could sit in which I did and sat with my head in my hands. "What am I going to do?" I said to myself.

I just sat there In silence, nothing but my thoughts for company, I felt so alone.


	3. Chapter 2

_**I apoligise before hand for the short chapter, School has been keeping me very busy, but I also drew 3 characters from this book and coloured one... check out Max,**_

**_mysterygirl2701./art/Maximum-Ride-81004408_**

**_The others will be up soon D Angel is a work in progress_**

**Previously**

I just sat there In silence, nothing but my thoughts for company, I felt so alone.

"MAX" an annoying Male voice came, I didn't turn around. Tears now stained my face, tears I never knew fell. "Fang" I whispered to myself, I didn't move, I didn't fly away, I let his beating wings get closer. I knew my excuse would be that I was aching too much to run, but I knew the reason, not that I'm telling you.

Fang perched himself next to me. "Max, what is wrong with you?" He said. "Angel is in tears back there, Nudge and Gazzy are confused and Iggy is pissed… and yet none of them compare to how I feel, How dare you tell us that you are going to leave us, you would die on your own" I swear that is the most I have ever heard Fang speak at once.

But all this was enough to make me explode.

**Fang POV**

Max didn't speak for a moment, but when she turned to me and yelled I have to say I was taken back by how much pain I saw in her eyes.

"Fang, I am the leader, I am the one who is meant to save the world… I wouldn't have nearly died if I hadn't of had to worry about the rest of you. If I was on my own, there would be no 'Where's Angel?' or 'Make sure Iggy gets the message' or the kids moaning about wanting to go to Florida or the beach. Unlike the rest of you, I've always been focused on the mission. But sadly I was given a heart so I care about you all too much to tell you to shut up. I refuse to let you all go through what I have to. I'm the leader and I will deal with it on my own" She eventually finished and looked away from me, I had noticed her tear stained cheeks, but not until after she started ranting at me.

"Max…" I started but she looked at me tears in her eyes, and I know she was hurting so much more than what she showed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, but its painful to hear the mother of our flock say she's not staying with us" I put my arm round her hoping to comfort her.

At first she leant against me, but then she pushed me away, I covered up the hurt look quickly. "Max, what are you-?" I started but she cut me off. "Every other girl your around may fall for you, but I'm not going to, you egotistical bastard, You think you can get everything so easily just because of your looks, but I'm not feeding your ego, go find yourself a whore to do that" and she flew off. I sat there and watched her, wondering what was going through her mind.

**Max POV**

I flew from Fang, I was fuming, I was surprised not to find steam coming from my ears. Apparently Jeb, AKA the voice was listening in and decided to rant about it now. 'Max that was not very nice, he cares for you and you shouldn't yell at him for that'

I took the very mature response of "LALALALALALALALALALA.. I'm not listening… LALALALALALALALA…" And Jeb did what any father would do –Though he's not much of one-

He decided to punish me and with him being God-knows-how-many miles away he did it with the only bit of control it had. He gave me a mind splitting migraine. My wings folded in and I clutched at my head as I neared the ground. I screamed from the pain.

The next thing I knew was that I saw Fang's concerned face above mine as I no longer neared the ground. Then I pathetically passed out, and I swear I heard something, my eyes widened before I was lost in the darkness…

**_AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER._**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:Okay I got bored since I woke up and have been writing this, hope you like it, and this is not going to be a song fic... It just has one song and I will not make it a regular acurance.**

I was stuck in what felt like a limbo, in between awake and asleep I don't know how long I was like this, but I could hear things distantly but never clearly. I remembered 3 months ago when the night mares had started; they had been light on me over the past few days which is nice. I remember one I had a week ago.

**Memory**

I was running through a corridor, I was sprayed with some sort of chemical and I hit the floor with a nasty thump. Everything went black and then I was tied to a table, the room was dark and the only light there was, was 4 candles positioned around me, 7 people surrounded me and I had an itching feeling I knew who they were.

The candle light reflected on their faces, giving them an eerie look.

"Max, I thought you were going to protect us" A familiar female voice said, but instead of being bouncy and energetic, she sounded gaunt and upset. "Nudge" I whispered

"We don't want you if you're not going to protect us" Small and male, again missing the normal humour. "Gazzy" It almost brought tears to my eyes.

"We just don't want you anymore." Angel and Iggy said together. I bit my lip refusing to cry out.

"You are just a burden, our life would be easier without you" Mum and Ella said. I could almost feel the tears running from my eyes.

"Why don't you just leave, we don't care about you anymore" I knew that voice, the tall male that I had feelings for but would never admit, spoke with such poison towards me.

"FANG, NO…. WHAT ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO DO WITH OUT ALL OF YOU" I screamed.

I jolted awake and looked around just as the door open, I rushed out the large open window of our house, I had had nightmares like this for almost a year and a half. Every night I would jolt awake and fly out the window just as someone would enter my room, I never found out who it was cause no-one spoke of it in the morning. I would fly around for an hour or so and then go back to bed.

Maybe the voice was trying to tell me something with these nightmares, maybe I should leave, every time I looked at anyone all I could see was they were happy without me, but when they talked to me they had a look of despair in their eyes.

I growled to myself as I flew a mile away from home and sat on a huge branch in my PJ's which now consisted of sweat pants and a jumper since I always got so cold on these midnight flights.

Tears ran down my face as I thought over the memory, I always seemed to get like this after these dreams, I feel so pathetic, I'm the leader, I shouldn't be crying like I am. This has to be the worst night mare I've had. Sometimes it was Ari, my half brother repeating that it was all my fault that he is dead, that if I hadn't of taken Jeb he would still be alive because he wouldn't have wanted to change. Other times it was Angel telling me I'm pathetic and she would be a better leader than me. Sometimes it was just normal worries like we would fight a hundred Fly boys and they would kill everyone in my flock and leave me alive, leaving me torn and beaten…. But alive.

I sighed to myself and more tears fell from my eyes, hitting my hands and knees as I shook pathetically.

"Maybe they would all be better without me…" I said.

**End of Memory**

I jolted up to find myself in a bed. I looked around the room, the entire flock was in the room, curled up on the floor, and I felt something warm in my right hand and turned towards it to find Fang holding my hand. I then saw I was covered in bandages, mainly it was around my ribs, I must have fractured a couple when I fell, but there were some on my arms and I felt some on my legs as well.

'_How long have I been out, it can't have been that long if I'm still injured?_' I thought over what I last remembered. Fang has whispered something too me, but I can't remember what it was. I know it surprised me, just I can't remember what it was.

I looked Fangs hand that held mine and lifted it to my mouth; I kissed it lightly before moving mine out of his grip. I slowly stood up and moved sat up taking in the whole room. I was in Dr Martinez's room, there was a medicine bottle on the side table as well as some needles, and I cringed when I saw them. Only then did I notice I had an IV drip leading into my left arm. I bit my lip to reduce the growing scream in my throat. I ripped it out and stood up, I already felt light headed.

I walked towards the door and left the room silently. I had loads of aches and pains and I was having trouble walking, maybe that was just because of the fall. My whole body was sore and I was really flustered. I didn't know why. It was around 1am and normally this is when I would have a freaky nightmare, or a brain attack.

I wonder if they all knew, or if they were as clueless as I hoped, but they must have noticed something or Iggy and Fang wouldn't be talking about it behind my back.

**Flack back a few months**

"Fang, can I talk to you?" Iggy asked when he thought no-one could hear, but I was only around the corner.

"Sure, what about?" But there was an edge in Fangs voice that he didn't hide, like he knew what was going on. "Max" was Iggy's answer.

I heard Fang sigh. "I know… She's gotten really distant… she's even been distant from me, she hasn't really spoken to me since we tore Itex down." I think Iggy nodded at that. "What are we going to do about it?" Iggy asked. "Well we could ask her about it, but that might just force her to close up even more…. Or we could wait, see what happens… but she seems to be on a short fuse at the moment so I think we should be careful around her."

I couldn't listen to anymore of that so I disappeared to my room and started to listen to my music. "What I wouldn't Give" by Holly Brooks. I turned the CD player up and sang to it ignoring everyone; my door and window were shut and locked so no-one would come bother me. I shut my dark blue curtains and sat on the bed singing the lyrics.

"Feeling like I can't forgive but I want to  
It's like I don't know how to live I'm afraid to  
I used to think take them as they come without hesitations no  
Now it's like my head is filled with lies and persuasions

As the sun begins to fall I hear her calling out to me she's saying' hurry it's one more day gone

What I wouldn't give just to forget  
So I can remember how to live again  
I want to live again"

I want to forget the murder, the destruction, and the cries.

"I am feeling dissonant and distracted  
The toxic chemicals are spilling in my head and they're bleeding deadly reactions

And as the moon begins to rise he shows me all the colours that I'm hiding I'm hiding myself

What I wouldn't give just to forget  
What I wouldn't give to get some rest  
So I can remember how to live again  
I want to live again

Am I desperately losing this fight  
When I should really be choosing my flight  
Take me now"

Sometimes I just want to leave, I hate having to fight all of this, and maybe it's easier to fly away than fight for everything.

"What I wouldn't give just to forget  
What I wouldn't give to get some rest  
So I can remember how to live again  
I want to live again

What I wouldn't give just to forget  
What I wouldn't give to get some rest  
What I wouldn't give just to forget  
So I can remember how to live"

I sigh at the end of the song as the CD player buzzes as it changes the song. I lay down on my bed and try to forget.

**End of Flashback.**

I walked down to the kitchen and moved around silently. There was some milk in the fridge and cookies on the side. I sat at the table and ate silently contemplating what I was going to do. I heard 

movement upstairs, I sighed. I guess I was going to have to talk to everyone. Everyone ran down stairs and I swear I was hit by a heard of elephants, everything was so loud, and everything hurt.

"Everyone give her a break, she must still be in pain" I heard someone say and everyone shut up.

"Thank you" My voice didn't sound like mine, it sounded hoarse like I hadn't used it in months. I must have looked shocked because my mum sat next to me and hugged me. "Max, honey, do you remember what happened?" She asked.

I nodded. "I fell out of the sky from a brain attack and I must have passed out…. That was all yesterday" I said and the kids looked at me a sad look on their faces.

"Max, honey, you've been in a coma… for 3 months" She said, she let go of me.

"WHAT?!" I cringed at the loudness of my voice. "How the hell am I still injured then…?" This couldn't be right.

"When you fell, you landed on a plant that slowed down your healing, so you're healing about as fast as a normal human would" I flinched at the word normal. "Your brain shut down your body because of stress and I think that must have been because of the last brain attack." Mum said and I was shocked. "2 of your ribs are broken, and you have a lot of deep cuts that are taking a while to heal…. Luckily though you broke nothing in your wings, all of that damage was minor and didn't take long to heal."

I sat dumbstruck. "How did everyone get back then?"

"Fang lead us back, he did a great job" Gazzy said, I flinched at the sound of admiration in his voice.

I stood up. "How nice of him. Now if you'll excuse me… I'm tired." I walked away, my aching muscles hating me for every step I took. I walked to my room and lay on my bed and cried into my pillow. "They don't need me anymore then" I whispered to myself. "I hate Fang, They all love him leading them, he can be the leader, and I'll save the world on my own" Jeb decided to torture me with another brain attack but this one was mild. "PISS OFF JEB" I yelled as I lay down holding my head.

Fang and Mum ran up and came into my room; I stayed silent as Mum checked over me. I gave the answer of. "Dad's being a dick head" She left after a few minutes. Fang looked at me with a concerned look and I glared daggers at him. "And you can piss off as well, I hate you" I said and turned my back to him, instead of leaving he climbed into my bed and pulled me against his chest. He kissed my head and whispered in my ear. "No, You Love me" I could almost hear him grin; he thinks this is all a joke. "Get the hell off of me Fang" My voice sounded so murderous it even scared me.

He stood up and walked to the door. "Fine…." Then he murmured something I recognised before I passed out, but I didn't hear him clearly.

I rolled onto my front and buried my head into my pillow and tried to fall asleep, I could feel the tears that fell from my eyes. I knew I wasn't going to have a nightmare tonight… because I had just had one in real life.

**AN: Hahahahah... anyway... here is this chapter... hope you liked it... Now I refuse to put more on untill I have 5 reveiws on this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I am not putting anything in from MR 4 since I havn't read it yet… I do not own MR… sadly I never will… oh and if I ever put 'Flack' again It mean Flash back… The 'Fla' from flash and 'ck' from back.**_

I lay face down for the entire night, I don't know if I fell asleep at all but occasionally someone would pop into my room. I think I didn't sleep at all, but can you blame me… last time I let unconsciousness take over I was gone for 3 months and I didn't heal. Next time I see Good old Dad… I'm giving him hell.

Light eventually decided to great me so I sat up and stretched still sore in places. My movement restricted because of my broken ribs. I had to take short breaths as to not expand my lungs too much. That is incredibly irritating, have you ever been able to do something really fast and then suddenly you can't.

After much fussing about I managed to get changed into clean clothes. Mhmmm clean clothes, not wet, not too dry, not filthy, not covered in dried sweat and cave dust. What?! Don't look at me like that… Clean clothes are a luxury for us bird kids.

After I was fully dressed I walked downstairs in Mums fluffy blue dressing gown and sat at the kitchen table. I didn't look at anyone, I didn't really acknowledge anyone and I sat as far away from Fang as I could. After a while Angel spoke up.

"Max…." She said in her I-want-to-do-this-and-I-know-your-gonna-let-me-cause-I'm-cute Voice.

"Yes?" I said not looking up to avoid Bambi eyes. I hate Bambi eyes, the person who created should be forced to sit in a room with Angel and let her slowly and painfully spend all of their money with her insane cuteness.

"Fang, Max is thinking about torturing someone" Angel relayed to the second eldest.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, what were you going to say?" I said looking up for a nanosecond. Angel took a moment to compose herself but Nudge got to it first. "Well… we were thinking… and we thought it would be nice if we could go out to the cinema's" She asked. "Just Me, Gazzy and Angel… Fang said he didn't want to watch the film because he said it was not gory enough for him… and Iggy said he would chaperone – Whatever that means- and, and, and-" Iggy covered her mouth.

"Thanks" I said quietly.

Mum decided to speak then. "Was is that latest Harry Potter one? Ella was going on about it aswell… apparently something about Cho and Harry Kissing… Well if its alright with Max I can drive you all up and bring you back as I've got my own shopping to do and it should take me a few hours…"

They all looked at me… 4 pairs of Bambi eyes directed at me and 3 'Come on just let them go' eyes directed at me… How Iggy pulled off that look I'll never know…

I sighed. "Fine… Tonight is fine with me" I said and they all grinned.

"I'll take them to Pizza hut afterwards… they have a buffy there" Mum said. "So when we leave we should be about 4 hours" I nodded at that. "If you want I'll leave some cash so you and Fang can 

have Chinese" She said and I stopped mid chew. Me and Fang in the house alone, of Fantastic… bring on the house of Terror, Fang Style. I nodded as to not show I faltered too much and continued eating my breakfast.

"Oh and Max…" I heard mum say, I looked up at her, wasn't she being talkative today. "That toxin should have cleared out your blood by now…"

I grinned. "good… I don't like broken ribs…"

They all sighed in relief that I was going to be better soon, it almost seemed like we were back to normal, but I couldn't get this creeping feeling out of my mind that the Flock didn't want me around anymore. "May I be excused" I said and I stood up putting my bowl in the kitchen and I exited the room and went up the stairs, pulled my MP3 player out of my room and sat on the balcony facing the sky listening to my music with my eyes closed. I had my feet on another chair with the absence of my scuffed up trainers but with my white fluffy socks. I didn't hear any steps I only noticed someone was there when that person picked up my feet from the hard chair and placed them down on not as hard legs. "Fang" I muttered, only he could do that in such stoic silence.

I didn't speak again, hoping to ignore him and he'll just go away, I do not want to recall our convocation last night… well more like my yelling last night.

**Flash back**

"No, You Love me" I could almost hear him grin; he thinks this is all a joke. "Get the hell off of me Fang" My voice sounded so murderous it even scared me.

**End FB**

Sadly though it seemed Fang didn't want me to ignore him so he traced his index finger up the soles of my feet, not many could do this as I always wore shoes, but I was very ticklish on the bottom of my feet. I pulled my feet away but he had a firm grip on them, I really didn't want to fight so I reframed from telling him to piss off.

Fang eventually stopped, I looked at him and he was closer than I thought, he picked me up, easily as well, Damn he's strong. He then put me on his lap.

"Look Max… I'm sorry if I upset you… Though I don't know how… I didn't mean to hurt you" He whispered in my ear.

Conveniently 'Kiss the Girl' By Ashley Tisdale came on. I didn't want to change it and accidentally show Fang what song it was, but I really wished it wasn't on at the moment. Fangs face was closer to mind than I thought and his left hand was rubbing in circles between my wings, while his right hand was just on my Leg.

Was he going to kiss me?!

_**AN: hahahahahahah cliff hanger… I can't believe you never filled my request of 5 reviews… I feel unloved… But unlike all of you I fill requests or promises…  
**_

_**Here is the link to my picture of Angel and Celeste**_

_  
**I apoligise for it being short... I just got sudden inspiration... then it left me**_


	6. Chapter 5

Sooo Sorry I haven't posted in ages… I went on holiday and then I've been caught up in exams… It's a bitch… but here's the next chapter.

I looked at him was he really going to Kidd me now, I mean I called him an 'Egotistical Bastard' do I really want to fall for him. No I refuse to fall for him -no matter how gorgeous he is- wait no you didn't hear that, he's just messing with my feelings and it's not my fault I said I loved him when I was drugged… But he's never told me the same.

His mouth was only an inch from mine. I put my hand flat on his chest and pushed him back. "I'm tired, I'm going to go lay down…" I stood up with a bit of effort and walked to my room and lay down before my knees gave way. I mentally cursed for not locking the door. I heard a click a moment later, I know longer had the energy to open my eyes. "Maybe I've developed Telekinesis powers… that might stop Angel being such a pain at time" I whispered to myself, so it was barely audible.

All rational thought disappeared when I felt the bed dip and an arm snaked around my waist and I was pulled into a warm chest. I pressed my body into the warmth on my cold back. Fang nuzzled his head into the nape of my neck and my hair. I close my eyes and try to sleep but I hear something oddly familiar but now is the first time I've heard it clearly.

"Max, I love you… I wish I could tell it to your face." He said so quietly I thought he didn't say it at all, but he tightened his grip on me. I froze.

I fell into a forced sleep.

Fang POV

I just wanted to kiss her; I was almost there when she said she was tired. I love Max… but sometimes she's just so difficult. I followed her to her room but when I got there, having to be slower so she wouldn't notice me, the door was already closed. I hoped to god she hadn't locked it, she had a habit of doing that at the moment; it was like she was trying to keep someone out… or herself in.

I was lucky, it was unlocked. I opened the door and shut it, locking it behind me. Max was mumbling, I suspected her to be dreaming because she didn't normally look content when she was awake. I climbed into the bed behind her and pulled her against my chest, nuzzling into her hair. I smiled when she snuggled against me.

I knew she had to be asleep because she would never do that when she was awake.

"Oh Max, I love you… I wish I could tell it to your face." I sighed and hugged her closing my eyes. I'm going to tell her tonight once the plan has started. I kissed her head and decided to sleep for a bit.

Still Fang POV

There was a weight on my shoulder, and something in a nice but slightly embarrassing position. I opened my eyes and saw Max's head was on my shoulder and she was breathing against my neck, and her hand was on my… err Man parts.

O Oh… If Max wakes up like this she is going to freak at me… I've got to get out of here. First I moved her hand, and then I slowly slid from under her and placed a pillow where my shoulder had been. I moved quickly out of the room and shut the door breathing a sigh of relief when I did.

Max POV

I sat up straight and whispered. "Fang…" I looked around the room and saw he wasn't there. Maybe that was a dream as well… I mean like Fang wished he could devote love to someone… He's got less emotional understanding that a teaspoon. I laughed at that slightly.

My nose poked up. "Mhmm… Cookies" I ran downstairs but fell down half of them. "Oww…" Oh hey darkness… back for another visit.

AN: So sorry it's rather short… and I apologise to those of you who wanted a kiss… I hoped the FAX in there was good enough for you…

Now I'm hoping that if anyone's got any questions or suggestions… please speak up I might just incorporate them into my story.


	7. Chapter 6

**_(Sorry it took so long… I had terrible writers block, then loads of work with my boss. But its no real excuse… I shouldn't of left it so long… The next chapter shouldn't be far away since I already have Ideas… and writing will be something I'll be doing to keep myself from killing myself because of my exams. Anyway Enjoy x)  
_**

**Fang POV**

I had got out of Max's room safely enough and was downstairs for at least 5 minutes before I heard a thud from the stairs. I ran when I heard it. MAX!! I was first at her side and Dr Martinez was second. I stepped back to let her look at Max. "Shall we take her back up stairs to her bed…. We don't know how long this will last." I said. And she nodded.

Carefully I picked up Max. "Iggy" I called. He was there in a moment. "Keep all the kids downstairs" I said, I bet he could tell by the edge in my voice that something was wrong with Max. "was it Max that fell?" He asked warily. "…Yes…" I replied.

Iggy walked off to keep the kids away as I asked. I walked up the stairs carrying Max, my heart beating faster at each step I took. I lay her down on her bed and before Dr M entered I kissed her forehead.

I heard the door creak open and I stood up straight and replaced my mask. "Max… Please be all right…" I said as I left… but I doubt anyone heard me.

**Max's room**

**Max POV**

I twiddled my thumbs as Mum looked me over… I had woken up… with one hell of a headache I might add. "… Angel, Can you get Fang to get me some water?" "Sure Max" came her reply. I blocked my mind again so I could think without the disturbance of Angel…. Sadly though there were still too many voices in my head.

_"Jeb… go away…."_ I cried mentally and I could feel a nerve in my temple throbbing with irritation.

**"Sorry Max, You can't get rid of me like that… Be careful… You need to cancel your plans for tonight…"**

_"How about no… The kids need some space… and I think going to see a film would be nice… and someone else taking the load off me will be nice… I mean… come on… Maxocracy is great and everything… but I'm ill"_

**"Then why were you so upset when Fang took over everything, while you were in acoma?"**

_"… That was different… the Flock were worshipping him and acting like I was a burden… With this I'm the one that has decided they can go… but I don't have to watch them all… Now go away"_

I looked at Mom and she was waving a hand in front of my face. "Err… Max… Oh good your back" She gave a little laugh and I replied with a weak smile. "Sorry.. Lost in space…. Mom… whatever you do don't stop the plans for tonight I think the Kids really need to go out… and with them being around me they are just going to worry…" She nodded and smiled at me, my heart warmed as she seemed to understand.

"Am I alright?" I asked uncertainly.

"Its okay your fine… you just tripped…" She handed me some cookies and laughed at me when she saw my reaction. My eyes were the size of dinner plate... I think. "Ah… that was the reason for the rush then… you smelt cookies so you ran downstairs?" I nodded guiltily. "Okay… I wont cook cookies and pull them out the oven till I know you are sat down in the kitchen waiting. On a nice Padded chair... with Fang next to you to hold you down" We dropped in laughter. My head rushed slightly but I held it still for a minute. "Okay okay Gimmie gimmie gimmie" I said and she held them out of my grasp. I did a very un Max thing… I gave her Bambi eyes and she totally caved. "Mhmm, Don't… gTell… Fanggg I difdd thattf…" I said while stuffing my face with the still warm cookies, spraying cookie bits.

"Okay… but don't tell Angel I caved to your Bambi eyes…." We laughed again and stood up. "come on lets go down stairs."

We walked downstairs, I was looking at Mum and not where I was going.

All I saw before the immense coldness, was a dark figure. Fang.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH COLD" I cried and looked down to see myself drenched from my breasts to the top of my jeans.

I looked at Fang to see him staring with a pint glass that had Ice in the Bottom. "FANG!!" I yelled and hit him upside the head. I ran upstairs. "Am I actually allowed to go downstairs…" I screamed when I was upstairs and about to get changed.

"Max… Angel and Nudge want to help." Mom yelled.

"Sure" Little did I know what that would lead too…

**_(The review button will not bite you so please review… x)_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**AN: I am soooo sorry I havn't posted in ages... loads has happened, I got a new computer that has now fucked up so I'm on my sisters... I did most of this chapter before my computer broke but It wasn't finished so i've only just done it... I blame writers block... anyway Its here now.. so I hope you are all Happy**_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it will not happen, I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own this story and any art i post on here.. but the songs aren't mine**_

"Maaaxxxx Sit still please" Yes you heard it… I had just been told to sit still from my baby.

"Angel… It isn't that bit of a deal… I was just going to change my jeans and Top… you and Nudge don't need to do my hair for me… or makeup…"I said hoping they would let me change in peace.

No such look.

"Max come on… you want to look pretty for Fang…" Angel said. Nudge piped in. "Yeah Max, come on we all know you like him… if he just smiles at you, you go bright red and me and Angel always giggle then you normally glare at us. But Fang likes you cause he never smiles like that at us… and we know that he was really glad to have you to himself tod-…" Nudge was stopped by my hand covering her mouth immediately.

"thanks Honey." I sighed. They had told me to put on some black 3/4 leggings and this blue denim skirt and a black and blue strappy top. Angel was doing something with my hair and Nudge was commanding me as she did my makeup.

After about 15 minutes they said I finally could look. I stood up and looked in the mirror.

My mouth fell open. I looked at myself. The clothes hugged my figure. Half of my hair was tied up and the rest fell around my shoulders. Nudge had put black eye liner on me and blue eye shadow and lots of black mascara.

"Oh my God…." I whispered. "Is that actually me?" I asked. They both nodded. "You've got to be joking I can't go down stairs like this… I'll make a fool of myself." They looked at me like I was crazy. "just go downstairs… we want to see Fang's reaction before we go."

I sighed and was forced to go down stairs. I walked slowly downstairs and when I saw everyone waiting I closed my eyes. "I got forced to by the girls… I know I look silly…"

"Max you look beautiful." Mom there to boost my confidence.

"Whoa Max" Little sweet Ella

Someone wolf whistled. Gazzy I think

"Mhmmm Max" came Iggy's voice. It seemed Gazzy was describing what I looked like.

I looked at Fang, My brown eyes met his dark ones and it looked like he was staring into my head. I tore my eyes away and looked at what he was wearing He was wearing his black jeans, and a dark red shirt with a few of the bottons open, again I tore my eyes away. "Girls come on you don't want to be late." The two girls ran down stairs almost trampling on me.

"Okay okay…. You can all go if you want, The film starts in 30 minutes. Everyone have fun." I gave angel and Nudge hugs and kisses on their foreheads… as well as Gazzy. I hugged my sister and hugged my Mom; she kissed my head, which was different. I looked at Iggy and smiled up at the taller boy. I ruffled his hair and he batted my hand away. "Look after everyone." I said to him. He nodded at me. "Okay everyone have fun."

Everyone left and when the door shut I hefted a sigh. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I Jumped a mile.

**3****rd**** Person**

Max jumped and turned around to see Fang, standing right behind her, with hardly any gap. "Don't do that" She yelled.

"Don't do what… breathing." He replied with an air of smugness.

Max growled but he cheeks tinted red. "You better not be like this for the next five hours… or I swear I won't stick around" Max walked into the kitchen to get a drink and didn't see Fang's face change in fear of the thought of Max leaving him on his own.

He followed her. "You wouldn't seriously leave would you?" He asked.

"what do you think… The flock is growing up… and no one seems to take me seriously anymore… look lets just forget this…. You order the Chinese and I'll sort the drinks out and the film we can watch." Max said. Fang didn't argue but he had that look in his eyes saying that he wasn't going to drop the subject.

"make sure you get sweet and sour… and the chow mein…. You know what I like make sure there is plenty though" She yelled from the kitchen. Fang was writing down what they wanted and gave them a call.

In the Kitchen Max was sorting the drinks out. 2 Large lemonades with curly straws and ice, Jeb was trying to annoy her in her head.

_'Max your not really going to leave the flock are you…'_

Max was trying her best to ignore him, she had really nasty stinging just behind her eyes. She placed the glasses of lemonade down and readied herself for one serious headache… but then she changed her mind. "Fuck off Jeb… I know Dad's are meant to punish their children… but you have never acted like a Dad so Fuck off and stay away from me." She screamed out. The slight pain disappeared and there was silence in Max's head…. For now.

Fang didn't seem to have heard that little outbreak, she was glad, at that moment... she didn't need him fussing.

Max picked up the glass and put them on the little counter in front of the TV. She turned on the TV and changed to Disney… It was the end of that film, Kim Possible So the Drama.

**I know we've been,  
Friends Forever,  
But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new.  
And after all this time,  
I've opened up my eyes,  
Now I see.  
You were always with me!**

Chorus:  
Could it be,  


**You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be?  
You were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you?**

(Could it be?)

That it's you!

It's kinda funny you were,  
Always near.  
But who would ever thought that we would end up here?  
And everytime I needed you,  
You've been there for me through,  
Now it's clear,  
I've been waiting for you!

Chorus:  
Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be,  
You were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you?

(Could it be?)  
Ohhhhhh,  
It's you!

'Cause today's the start of the rest of our lives,  


**I can see it in your eyes--!  
Oh, that it's real,  
And it's true,  
That it's just me and you?  
Could it be?  
(Could it be?)  
That it's true,  
That it's YOU--!**

Chorus:  
Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be,  
You were right here beside me?  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!

(Could it be?)  
Oh, yeah!  
That it's you!

Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!  
(Could it be?  
That it's true?)  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!  
(Could it be?  
That it's true?)

That it's you!  
(That it's you!)

Oh, it's you--!

Max turned around and saw that Fang was standing behind her and had been singing it. He shrugged. "I watched it a couple of times with Angel… she forced me…" Max nodded though she didn't believe him.

"How long till the foods going to get here?" She asked.

"About 40 minutes… " Fang replied. He jumped over the sofa and landed next to Max stretching his arms out across the back of the sofa.

Max stood up when his hand lightly touched her shoulder, she was uncomfortable. "How about we put some music on for a bit..."

She ran and got some disks but before she was downstairs, Fang had already plugged in her MP3 player and it was on Random. After he had ordered the food he had grabbed it and quickly put some songs on. It had only just finished the download and was now playing a nice song. Max walked downstairs to hear the words of Enrique Iglesias.

"**I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away****"**

Fang was singing the lyrics, Max looked at him before she shook her head and sat down on the sofa. She closed her eyes and leant her head against the back of the sofa. Her mind wandered as she doze. Everything became distant, till she felt a hand grazing over her cheek. Her eyes opened wide. "Max I need to tell you something..." Fang said

**Max POV**

"What?" I asked, my heart hammering against my chest. Fang cupped my face in his hands, and leaned closer. 'Is this what I want? I asked myself. He was only an Inch away, when the doorbell went. I stood up quick and went to the door. "The Chinese is early isn't it... I thought you said it would be 40 minutes... Its only been about 20" I said.

"Max... Don't" Too late... I'd already opened the door, and I wished I didn't

_**AN:Hope you enjoyed it... the review button dosn't bite so please review... Songs were 'Could it be' by Christy Carlson Romano and 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**I apoligise completely for taking so long to put this up... I was tempted to quit this story all together but I decided I should finish it... I thought about how annoyed I get when a writer stops right at the best part of the story... Most of it was already writen... I just had to finish it...and I'm really sorry**_

_**None of the characters are mine but the story is... hope you like thsi chapter...**_

_**Previously**_

_Everything became distant, till she felt a hand grazing over her cheek. Her eyes opened wide. "Max I need to tell you something..." Fang said_

_**Max POV**_

"_What?" I asked, my heart hammering against my chest. Fang cupped my face in his hands, and leaned closer. 'Is this what I want? I asked myself. He was only an Inch away, when the doorbell went. I stood up quick and went to the door. "The Chinese is early isn't it...? I thought you said it would be 40 minutes... It's only been about 20" I said._

"_Max... Don't" Too late... I'd already opened the door, and I wished I didn't._

I stood there, shell shocked. I was not amused; maybe this is why Fang told me not to open the door.

There stood a red headed wonder. I turned around to Fang. "Is this what you wanted to tell me…?" I couldn't see anything, I was angry… I can't think of the last time I'd been this embarrassed and angry. I wasn't surprised to hear myself give a sour dry chuckle. "I'll see you… I guess I can catch the kids at the movies…"

Lisa hadn't even said anything. I restrained myself from glaring at her. "Sorry If I was interrupting anything" she said to me. I had to force the smile. "Its no problem. I'm heading out… F… Nick, you eat all the Chinese… I won't be back till late"

I grabbed my boots and walked out.

**Fang POV**

Some how Lisa had found out where we were… and she was now here. I couldn't process what Max was saying until she said she was leaving. I watched her leave and the door shut… I was still dazed and didn't realize Lisa was stood there looking at me.

"Err… Nick… Long Time no see" She said.

I looked at her. "Oh hey Lisa" There was less enthusiasm than I planned. My eyes kept wandering towards the door.

We both stood there rather awkwardly. "Err… Nick… I missed you… I mean you did leave rather suddenly after you were my boyfriend… and I couldn't find you… My parents moved me to this town 'cause my dad got a job offer…" Lisa walked towards me and I looked at her. "and just by luck I over heard this girl Ella talking to her friends about her older sister Max… I asked her about max but she wouldn't tell me much…"

I looked at her. "So why are you here… Ella isn't here… and Max just left…. Your not my girlfriend… it's been two years… and I've been too busy with other stuff. Look you've got to go… " she looked at me like I'd stabbed her.

"Why? I only just got here" She complained.

"Yeah… and I have to find Max…" I replied.

"She's your sister I'm sure she can take care of herself for a little while." She replied, Lisa had a point, Max can take care of herself… but that doesn't stop me from wanting to help…. And what if she never comes back.

"Yeah she can take care of herself… but where is she going to go…" Before I knew it she had her arms around my neck and her lips on mine.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Fang pushed Lisa away and held her back at arms length. "Look I'm not interested in you that way… I like someone else" He said.

Lisa glared at him. "Your just a pig… you've turned me down after I've wondered where you were for 2 years"

Fang growled at her. "I didn't ask you to worry about me… now get out of my house before I decide to use force."

"I just wanted to see you I missed you so much… I never went out with anyone else" Tears started to fall from her eyes and Fang cringed.

"Then all you did was waste two years… I have to go…" He grabbed hold of Lisa and left the house locking the door. He marched her to the sidewalk and pushed her to go one way while he went the other.

**Fang's POV**

Where would Max go at this time…? I doubt very much she went to the cinema… so I'm guessing she flew somewhere…. I pulled out my mobile and rung hers… ring ring… ring ring… It continued like that for 8 times… I was about to put the phone down when she finally picked it up.

"Max... Max… I'm sorry… I didn't know anything about L-Her… She just showed up it's not my fault… Max Please Talk to me…." There was only silence on the other end of the phone… I heard a choking cough… and then a heart wrenching screem….

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…

The phone died…

"Max….?"

_**Heheh... so what has happened to Max... has she been attacked... will Fang get there in time to save her... everything next time...**_

_**Please reveiw... xxx**_


End file.
